


Tour en l'air

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Playing Favorites Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ballet, M/M, Queer Character, Queer Families, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Orion Malfoy oldest son of Albus and Scorpius Malfoy, is eleven years old. And Ready to go to Hogwarts, however It might not be that simple for the young dancer.





	Tour en l'air

At Mrs Molyneux Dance Academy. A former church hall, that had been renovated into a sleek dance studio. A group of mothers stood in the waiting area, peering through the one way mirror. Watching the sixteen or so ten and eleven year olds who were dancing with impressive synchronisation. Which considering their age, was an impressive feat. But that was why children attended her dance school, because Mrs Molyneux was the best.

Mrs Molyneux herself, looked as one mother had commented slightly drunkenly one parents evening. Like Madame Giry, had suddenly decided to start wearing sequined leotards.

One exception in the group of children who were all girls, was one boy. And although most of the mothers would never admit that someone was better that their darling daughters. Orion Draco Malfoy was better, neat platinum blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, slim and pale skinned, with refined features. His eyes were piercing green, often rolling his eyes and giving a dismissive look he’d perfected, over his short life. He was frankly the best student amongst that years students and he knew it.

“It’s a pity he’s not going to be attending next year” Sara Malone commented, a heavyset woman in her early forties, brown messy tied up in a loose bun.

The three mothers next to her, thirty eight, thirty five and thirty nine respectively. All in active wear leggings and fitted hoodies. All whom looked as though they’d spent a considerable amount of time at the gym or spin class. Which if you knew the three women was a complete lie. “What? Where’d you hear that?” Andrea Moretti asked, with her constant Mediterranean fake tan and straightened black hair pulled back tightly.

“His Dad” Sara explained. “Scorpius, said he’s going to a private school next year apparently. Boarding School in Scotland”

There was a tut from the red head, Claire Walsh. “I would never send my daughter to a boarding school. Especially Gordonstoun, I mean did you see that old episode of the Crown.”

There was a nod of agreement from all the mothers. “Well He is rich, that’s what they do” Anika Persse said simply. She was indian, married a rich English lawyer when they were at Oxford. And was slightly better lawyer than her more successful husband.

“Is he rich?” Andrea squinted. “Have you seen their car? It’s a Land Rover, they’re hardly a rich people car.”

“Person” Sara muttered under her breath. “Yes. But they also have five kids, they’re not going to be driving a minivan either” She pointed out.

“They’re definitely rich” Claire Agreed. “Five children, and none are adopted as they look like both their dads. Surrogacy is expensive, so they’d both have to be rolling in it.”

“I wish I Married rich” Sara said simply. “Either way. It’ll be a huge loss, especially for competitions, he would have killed in the teen comps.”

The mothers all agreed and went back to gazing at the children.

Albus chuckled to himself and jabbed his finger at the vending machine. It rattled to life and a can of lemonade spat out. Handing it to Leo who was eating a cinnamon donut, while he flicked the pages of a paperback book. Dark hair like Albus, and grey eyes like Scorpius, but the bookish boy was on the chubby side. Not that either of his Dads really fussed about it.

The doors to the dance studio opened and the girls all started streaming out. “I’ll be back Leo” Albus said rubbing his sons dark hair.

“Sure Dad. I'm almost at the end of the chapter” he replied without looking up. As he stuffed in the last third of the donut.

Albus passed through the students, trying not to feel self conscious compared to the thinner mothers. It’s why he usually only talked to Sara, at least she never judged his size. He waddled over to Orion, who was sitting on the floor, putting his dance shoes into his bag. And changing back into a pair of worn black and blue trainers. “How was class Orion?”

“It was good Dad” Orion smiled. Albus pulled out a few quid and handed it Orion, “Leo is out on the couch out there.”

“Are you sure you ‘avent reconsidered having him come back after the summer?” Miss Molyneux asked hopefully.

Albus sighed looking up at the ceiling. “We can’t, I don’t know if” he trailed off and looked around if any parents were around in the vicinity. “I don’t know if Hogwarts will let him..”

Miss Molyneux nodded. “Such a pity, Orion is a natural”

Albus nodded with a smile. Looking back at his son with pride. “I know. I hate to stop him from doing what he loves. But I don’t know...”

Miss Molyneux considering for a moment. “Have you thought about sending him to Beauxbatons? Madame Maxine is an old friend, and they have a wonderful performing arts program.”

Albus considered for a moment. “I’ll talk to Scorpius about it. But Thankyou for the suggestion” He smiled.

There was one reason why Albus and Scorpius chose Miss Molyneux. She was the best dancer for about ten years with the European Wizarding Ballet Company.

“Come on you two!” Albus called to his sons. The two boys sprang up, and Orion sidled up to Albus a can of lemonade in his hand. “Can we get food on the way home?” He asked hopefully.

“Jam donuts?” Leo suggested grinning, powdered sugar still on his lips.

“Maybe” Albus said licking his thumb and wiping Leo’s chin clean, as they walked out into the carpark.

“Please” Orion begged. “I’m always hungry after dance.”

“Oh fine. Fine. Only because you twisted my arm” Albus chuckled playfully.

* * *

Albus took a deep breath of the scented parchment, which smelt of fresh lavender fields in summer. Which frankly was such a French thing to do. It was also a lot of paperwork he had to deal with. Curriculum information, parents information, visa information, Performing Arts program, booklist and equipment requirements.

That’s without mentioning the ten page application form.

“Dad can I draw on this one?” Caelum asked holding up one of the sheets about the Potions classes.

“Ooh. No sorry” Albus said leaning across and grabbing it. Handing them a blank piece of parchment. “You can write on this one,” he said. Looking at two dark haired twin boys, their hair pushed back and and grey eyes beneath their glasses.

“But that one smells good” Castor said frowning.

“Sorry” Albus said. The fireplace lit up and Scorpius tumbled out with a groan.

“We need a carpet there. Ooh..” He groaned heaving himself.

Castor and Caelum, jumped up, knocking the ink pot over. As they sped over to Scorpius and hugged him tightly.

“Careful!” Albus chastised, waving his wand quickly, as the ink ushered itself back into the bottle.

Caelum and Castor nodded slowly, “Sorry Dad.” They both offered. As they hugged Scorpius belly tightly.

“Thanks Boys. New manuscript love?” Scorpius asked. As he walked around to Albus and hugged him, his belly pressing against the back of the chair.

“No” Albus said leaning his head back against Scorpius soft shoulder and fished out a glossy photographed filled pamphlet. “School stuff?”

“For who?” Scorpius asked. “We have Orion’s booklist already.”

“I know, But I was taking to Miss Molyneux, she suggested to me that we enrol Orion at Beauxbatons” Albus explained. “They have a Performing Arts program, music, dancing and drama. Along with all the standard classes.”

“Is this a we’re doing it. Or a we need to sit down and talk about it conversation?” Scorpius said kissing Albus cheek.

Albus looked at Scorpius. “Talk about it. It’s expensive and also France.”

“Caelum and Castor, go find your Grandfather and tell him to sort out dinner” Scorpius encouraged. He sat down in a chair and pulled it close to Albus, “So, what’s the advantages.”

“Has a really good Dance program, so Orion could continue that, along with music. They have alchemy as a subject so they can choose that or divination, potions, transfiguration, all the standards” Albus explained.

Scorpius scanned through the course curriculum, “quidditch and hey. Weekends off, Orion could come visit?”

“It’s France?” Albus smirked.

“He can port key. Come home for the weekends” Scorpius grinned.

“It’s still pretty far. Expensive too” Albus hesitated.

“Money isn’t the issue” Scorpius reassured. “And you didn’t particularly like Hogwarts. Our kids don’t have to go there.”

“Yeah” Albus nodded, “Orion seemed keen, he loves dancing. It just feels a little traitorous for Harry Potter's grandson not to go to Hogwarts” Albus said.

Scorpius laughed, “when has that ever stopped you.” He then caught Albus eye. “Oh. I see what this is, it’s the fact he’s growing up..”

“Maybe” Albus said cuddling against Scorpius. “He’s my baby....”

“I know. Our boy, practically a teenager. A boyfriend in no time.”

“Don’t. And anyway he could have a girlfriend” Albus commented.

“Yes our Ballet dancing, Soprano son. Is definitely straight” Scorpius smirked.

Albus whacked his belly, playfully. “Watch it you..”

Scorpius grinned and kissed Albus. “So Orion Malfoy the first to attend Beauxbatons” Scorpius insisted. “What do we have to fill out?”

Albus leaned over and placed the stack of paperwork in front of Scorpius. “Have fun.”

“Oh great.”

“Wait till you get to the visa paperwork. Stupid muggles ruining European travel for the rest of us” Albus chuckled kissing Scorpius lips.

* * *

Everyone was seated around the long table in the burrow. The birthday cake, Vanilla Mudcake had been cut up and distributed among all the family.

“Orion! You must be so excited to be going to Hogwarts soon. You’ve got your Hogwarts letter right?” Harry asked looking at his oldest grandson excitedly.

“Yeah. But I’m not going to Hogwarts?” Orion said stuffing a forkful of cake in his mouth.

The table went quiet, “what do you mean?” Ginny asked curiously. “Where else would you go?” Scorpius and Albus both groaned quietly, hoping to have avoided this conversation.

Orion swallowed and looked up, and noticed everyone was staring at him. “Dads? What’s it called again?”

“Beauxbatons” Albus said simply.

“Right. Yeah, there. It’s in France!” He said chipper as he stuffed another forkful of cake in his mouth obliviously.

“What’s wrong with Hogwarts?” Ron said frowning.

“Albus? When were you planning on telling us?” Harry asked surprised.

Albus rubbed his temples. “We weren’t frankly. Because you’d make a thing about it.”

“Albus” Ginny frowned raising her voice slightly . “We would not.”

“Err. Your raising your voice” Scorpius pointed out grateful he had a least had a big quarter of cake to make this conversation less awkward.

“We’re just concerned” Harry replied.

“Mum! Dad! Can we not do this now, it’s your birthday, focus on that” Albus snapped in frustration.

“It’ll be fine Albus” Grandma Weasley nudged. “Fleur went there and she turned out alright.” Ginny looked at her mother, a little surprised that she defend Fleur.

“The reason we’re sending Orion to Beauxbatons, is so he can continue his dance training. Frankly Hogwarts doesn’t even have a Performing Arts program, and if we send him to Hogwarts he’ll have to stop” Albus explained. “That’s why we’re sending him there.”

“When is Orion’s next concert dears? Isn’t it soon?” Mrs. Weasley asked conversationally. Purposely ignoring the family argument taking place.

“Next Week” Scorpius said patting his jacket pocket and pulling out an envelope and handing it over to her. “I meant to owl them to you, but have been a bit busy.”

“He has a concert? How long has been doing dance lessons?” Harry frowned.

“Since he was four, we mentioned it once. And you said Dance lessons are for girls” Albus said stabbing his cake with the fork.

Harry's face flushed red. “Did I? Is Orion good?”

Scorpius looked at the blonde boy proudly, “the best, easily the best in his group.”

“When’s his next concert?” Ginny asked politely.

“Next Saturday. It’s during the next harpies match” Albus offered simply. “So you wouldn’t come anyway.”

Ginny and Harry shared a look. “We’d like to come”

“Your only saying that because you feel guilty” Albus frowned. “I haven’t forced you before. I’m not forcing you now.”

“Albus. We want to come. Ginny will get someone else to cover the harpies game” Harry insisted.

“Alright then” Albus sighed giving in, against his better judgement.

* * *

“Did you see all the weirdos in the lobby?” Claire commented to Andrea. As she carefully applied a Smokey eye to her daughter.

“Someone’s family” Andrea dismissed, as she concentrated as she applied liquid eyeliner to her daughter.

“Still. I hope they’re not rowdy” Claire said firmly.

“Sounds like our family is here” Albus smirked to Orion. “Now I think your makeup is okay.”

“Can’t I have more eyeshadow?” Orion pouted.

“You’ll end up looking like an Owl. You don’t need it” Albus smiled.

Orion smiled. “So with Paris will I be able to come home for weekends?”

Albus smiled. “Unlike Hogwarts you can. Won’t be every weekend, but yes you can come sometimes”

Orion grinned. “And I’ve been practicing my French with Mrs Molyneux..”

“Êtes-vous prêt pour le spectacle?” Mrs Molyneux asked checking Orion was in his leotard and ready to go.

“Oui madame, je suis tellement excitée!” Orion replied, pausing to make sure he replied correctly.

Albus chuckled. “Good to know French tutoring hasn’t been a complete waste of time like Piano lessons were.”

“In five minutes. The Seniors will perform.” Mrs Molyneux said.

“I’ll go find my seat in a few minutes” Albus smiled rubbing Orion’s back. “You’ll be okay?”

“Yes. Dad” Orion insisted.

“Just checking” wanting to kiss him, but knew it’d ruin his makeup.

Ten minutes later Orion peered through the curtains at the side of stage. He could see his Grandfather with Castor wriggling next to him, Caelum and Astoria sitting and looking at the program. Then Papa and Leo, Dad and Great Grandma and Great Grandad. Then next to them Poppy and Nanna Potter.

“Orion. They’ll see you” Sofia Moretti said crossing her arms.

“It’s fine. I’m only peeking” Orion insisted, rolling his eyes.

“You shouldn’t. They might see you” Jessica Malone agreed.

“Children. On you go take your places” Madame Molyneux insisted.

Ginny nudged Harry, “This is Orion’s class.”

“Right” Harry nodded peering through his glasses, staring through the darkness. The lights came up revealing sixteen children, in two rows of eight. Orion front and centre.

The Dance of The Sugarplum Fairy began to play. As the children danced, following the routine they’d been instructed.

Harry couldn’t help but stare at Orion, he was easily the best of the bunch. Dancing with precision, “he’s really good” Harry said impressed.

“He definitely didn’t get that from our sides” Ginny smirked.

At the end of the song, they all clapped.

Orion couldn’t help but grin as his family all stood up and clapped proudly.

At the end of the show. Albus, led Orion out to the lobby. “Come here my star” Scorpius said embracing him tightly. “You were so good!”

“I thought I was a little slow. And I dropped a couple of moves.”

“You were more than fine” Albus reassured.

“Orion. You were so impressive. I can’t believe it” Ginny said fussing. “I never knew you were that talented.”

“It’s definitely from Draco’s side. You were so impressive!” Harry said messing his hair up.

“Oh no, i definitely claim ignorance. I could not imagine my father or grandfathers being impressive dancers” Draco said with an amused smirk. “Still he’s definitely making our families proud.”

Orion blushed, not used to all the attention.

“Orion Dear, these are for you congratulations” Great Grandma Weasley smiled handing over a box of homemade chocolate.

“Thanks Great Grandma!” Orion said hugging her affectionately.

Scorpius pressed against Albus. “I’m gonna miss these.”

“Well. I’m sure they’ll be greater things for our baby” Albus smiled.

“Albus?” Harry asked warmly. “Can we come with you? When you go to Drop Orion off to Beauxbatons?”

“Sure. Of course. We’ve going across a week earlier. Doing some sightseeing” Albus nodded. “But the invitation is not extended to James or Lily”

“Don’t worry. It’d just be your Mum and I” Harry reassured.

* * *

Albus stared at the booklist. It was all in French, he shouldn’t have been surprised by that. “I can’t read any of that?” He said offering it to Scorpius.

Scorpius smirked, and grabbed out a quill. “Oof my French is a bit rusty. One Pewter cauldron. A book something transfiguration I think” Scorpius trailed off. “This is going to be difficult.”

“We’ll figure it out. Orion’s French is better than ours” Albus smirked.

“Kids. Two more minutes and we’re going” Scorpius called out, he reached and groped Albus belly teasingly.

“Stop it. You can do that all you like tonight” Albus said pursed his lips. “Why are you so randy?”

“It’s France. The city of love” Scorpius said as Albus rose to his feet.

Albus squinted and hugged Scorpius. “I love you too.”

“Ewwwww” Caelum said poking his tongue out.

“Don’t eww us. If it wasn’t for us, you wouldn’t exist” Scorpius said bear hugging him.

“Dads. Don’t be weird” Caelum begged.

“Too late. You ready?” Albus said chuckling.

“Come on Malfoys lets go!” Scorpius bellowed.

“How come we don’t go to Paris more?” Astoria asked as she walked in, tying up the last few inches of her blonde plaits.

“Uhh. We’ve been busy with you lot. And we usually just holiday in Scotland” Scorpius shrugged.

“But it’s Paris!” Astoria said looking out the window. “It’s so much prettier than the manor.”

Albus chuckled. “Well with brother at school here, we’ll come more often,” he promised.

Leo, Orion and Castor wandered out. Rubbing sunscreen on their arms. “Are Nana and Poppy coming?”

“They’ll meet us later”

A few hours later, Albus felt his shirt beginning to get drenched with sweat. A stack of books under his arm, as he waddled down the French plaza. “Can we go in there next!” Caelum said tugging at Scorpius arm.

“Uhhh. I think we might do lunch first. Your Dad needs a sit down..” Scorpius said looking back at Albus.

“Why is he pregnant again?” Orion asked rolling his eyes.

“I’m just old and fat Thankyou” Albus frowned grumpily.

“Wait. Can we have a younger brother though?” Castor piped up. “It’d be so good.”

Albus blinked, and laughed. “You want another sibling. You have three older siblings. Five is enough” Albus dismissed. He then caught Scorpius eye and saw a familiar look. “Don’t you dare start getting ideas.”

There was an amused snicker from their children. “Wait. Can I get an owl?” Orion asked pointing to a shop across the street.

“Not on your life. Not after you couldn’t look after the guinea pig” Albus frowned. “We’ll send you letters with one of our owls.”

“Aww..” Orion frowned.

“We’ll consider it for next year,” Scorpius said simply.

“There you all are!” Harry said striding over carrying an owl in a cage. “We got you a little gift.” Offering the brown and white spotted owl to Orion.

Albus sighed and looked up to the sky and mouthed a swear word.

“Albus” Ginny said tutting.

“We weren’t planning on getting him one” Albus said rubbing his left temple. “So thanks Dad...”

“What. And let him use a family owl. Come on Albus..” Harry dismissed. “Have you got everything else he needs?”

“Uniform, Wands, Books, Quills and notebooks” Scorpius rattled off.

“Toyshop. We haven’t done that” Castor reminded.

“Because you definitely need more toys you won’t play with” Albus commented.

“Well. Lunch then!” Harry grinned.

“I could do with a seat” Albus shifted.

Scorpius cast a concerned look back at him.

“You should go on a diet Albus” Ginny offered concerned, as Harry led the way to a cafe.

“Mum. I’m fine” Albus shrugged off. He wasn’t particularly keen to discuss his weight.

“I know. But you should consider maybe eating a little better. You aren’t having any more kids” Ginny pointed out.

Scorpius dropped back, almost zeroing in on the conversation. “Never say never” He said putting an around Albus. “Neither of us are as thin as we used to be. I don’t think I’ve seen my feet since you had Leo” He offered jovily.

Scorpius could see Albus awkwardness and kissed his cheek gently. “I’m fine” Albus said brushing him off.

“Hmm” Scorpius replied knowingly. It was almost unspoken, understanding between them. Albus family always knew how to get under his skin.

Scorpius was a little greatful that his father didn’t judge in the same way. Or more accurately, probably thought the same things. He Just knew better than to mention it. They all sat down at a trio of tables which they pressed together, Albus let his children lead the conversation. As they all discussed Orion’s robes and school equipment. Astoria was flipping through one of Orion’s school books on Charms, as Ginny peered over her shoulder.

Later that evening, after dinner at an Italian restaurant nestled on a side street. Where Albus had eaten enough pasta that almost made feel like he was pregnant again. It helped that Harry's Parents had a booking at a restaurant in the Eiffel Tower.

“You okay” Scorpius whispered gently stealing a kiss on Albus cheek.

“Mm fine” Albus mumbled.

Scorpius leaned in closer, “Your mum and Dad aren’t here”

“The kids are” Albus dismissed. “When they’re in bed.”

Scorpius nodded as they huddled outside the door. Scorpius pulled out the key and unlocked it, revealing a small slightly overgrown courtyard, planters and pots with green plants overflowing out. They headed up a narrow staircase into the Malfoy apartments. The kids peeling off to the rooms they were all sleeping in.

After all them were showered and bathed, Scorpius stopped in Orion’s doorway, he was seated in the doorway knees pressed up against his chest. Scorpius knocked on the door, “thought you’d be asleep, want to talk?”

Orion shook his head defensively.

“Tough” Scorpius said shutting the door and sat down next to Orion. “Scared about tomorrow.”

Orion nodded and leaned into Scorpius cuddling his head against Scorpius belly. “What if I don’t fit in. I’m different...”

Scorpius chuckled gently and patted his sons back as he leant back against the wall. “Shockingly, Your and Dad and I never fit in.”

“But you had each other...” Orion insisted.

“Orion. I didn’t meet your Dad until I was on the Hogwarts express. But no one is expecting you to be friends with the first person you meet” Scorpius reassured. “And hey. Your from England, everyone will be so impressed by your accent.” Orion shot him an unsure look. “it’ll be okay, it’ll be a new adventure.”

Scorpius felt Orion press closer, against his belly. “What if I get home sick?”

Scorpius hugged him. “You can come visit. Or we’ll come visit you, just ask.”

Orion nodded and pressed tighter, hugging his belly comfortingly.

“Your stronger than you give yourself credit for” Scorpius reassured. “We could never have danced like you. All that confidence you have, you’ll get through it.” Orion nodded gently, “And We’ll get there nice and early. So we don’t have to rush things. So you have time to say goodbye” Scorpius said stroking his hair.

“Thanks Papa” Orion said gently.

“Get yourself to sleep. You’ll need lots of energy.” Scorpius reassured. Orion nodded and climbed under the covers, switching off the light and relaxing.

“Goodnight Papa” Orion smiled.

“‘Night Orion” Scorpius smiled warmly.

Scorpius walked to the bedroom, Albus was in bed. Balancing a book on his knees and making notes in a notebook. “New project” Scorpius commented shutting the door.

“Yeah. Distracting myself” Albus nodded.

Scorpius nodded, and walked into the en-suite as he began to brush his teeth. “Orion’s nervous.”

“I don’t blame him” Albus agreed.

“Still. Poor boy” Scorpius spitting into

The sink and washing his mouth out. He looked at Albus. “Our family is growing up.”

“Yeah. Wait till the twins are off to school” Albus chuckled.

“Our babies” Scorpius said groaning as he lay down. “That my even sexier husband made.”

Albus looked over at Scorpius, “I’m fine you know.”

“No your not” Scorpius said easing the book away from his knees. “Not at all. Come on..”

Albus sighed, and placed the books on the nightstand. “I dunno. I’m fine with being thick, I am. It’s just I sometimes wish that my parents would lay off my weight.”

“I love your padding. That arse” Scorpius grinned cuddling up to Albus and rubbing his belly. “Even the belly..” he jiggled it playfully.

Albus burped and shot Scorpius a look, “I’m so stuffed. I shouldn’t have had the ice cream.”

“Pft. Don’t be” Scorpius reassured. “I’ll never get sick of your body.”

“Wait till I’m all wrinkled” Albus groaned.

“I’ll be just as wrinkled. We’re the same age” Scorpius replied. “I have been thinking. Maybe we could start considering number six.”

Albus looked at Scorpius. “Your kidding right? Wait...your not?”

“Well we’re still in our thirties. We’ve got time” Scorpius pouted.

“We have five kids. I have the waistline to prove it” Albus said lifting his shirt, “And you want another.”

“Start with another” Scorpius asked hopefully.

Albus sighed flatly. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. We can afford it, we have the room” Scorpius pointed out leaning in to kiss Albus neck. Albus held him back.

“If we’re doing this. Your not allowed to divorce or die until they are eighteen” Albus insisted.

“As long as you promise never to diet.” Scorpius replied.

Albus laughed. “Never Ever. I dread to think what I’ll weigh after another. I’m already over twenty stone”

“Only twenty” Scorpius replied beginning to kiss Albus affectionately. “I’m getting slack”

Albus slapped Scorpius arse, which jiggled as Scorpius went down on him.

* * *

Albus smiled warmly as Orion stood feeling very out of place, in his new blue uniform. A powder blazer and matching pants. “You look so handsome.”

“Dad. Shouldn’t I have waited for the train?” Orion winced, feeling a few eyes stare at him.

“We wanted to see what you looked like” Scorpius said adjusting his son’s tie. Before stepping back and taking a photo.

“They are nicer uniforms. Are they gonna teach you that flourish?” Harry considered.

Ginny shook her head. “Orion if they do teach you. Don’t tell him, and don’t tell your Great Uncle Ron.”

Orion nodded and chuckled. “Tell me though!” Astoria insisted.

“You might get to learn it yourself. You’ll all get a choice if you want to go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts” Albus insisted. “It’s only fair.”

Scorpius checked a pocket watch and smiled. “Alright, let's go find the platform.” he unfolded a piece of scented parchment. “It is this way”

Albus leaned over his shoulder. “I think it’s the other way” Albus commented.

“It’s over there. Near the French newsagents” Scorpius insisted.

“Yeah” Albus nodded and pointed to the paper. “Look, That French one that’s a little too hard to pronounce is over there behind us” Albus insisted.

“Yeah and it’s there” Scorpius said gritting his teeth, “and it specifies which one.”

“Oh” Albus winced.

Scorpius patted Albus cheek. “Your just as bad when we drive..”

“Hey..” Albus frowned. As the group headed where Scorpius directed. They found an empty bit of wall next to the information booth. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other and Scorpius walked quickly at the wall. And disappeared through it.

“Right. Through you go” Albus said rubbing Orion’s shoulders affectionately. “Fast as you can. Dad will be on the other side.”

Orion nodded and hugged Albus belly tightly. “Love you.”

“Love you too” Albus chuckled as Orion pushed his trolley and ran at the wall. Disappearing. “Right. Castor, Caelum, I know you two need no encouragement, fast as you can”

The twins grinned. And sped off at the wall. Albus sighed and looked at his parents and his two remaining children. “Mum? Dad? Want to go next?”

“I want to go with Nanna!” Astoria said grabbing her grandma’s hand.

“Come on then” Ginny smiled. “We’ll sprint” She said as the two disappeared through the wall.

“Leo? We can go together?” Harry offered.

Leo shrugged, “I’m fine. Can I go now?” He said looking up at Albus.

“Go ahead” Albus said as he ran through.

Harry and Albus were left standing looking at the wall. “He’s a lot like you” Harry commented.

“Moody?” Albus smirked. “I’ve noticed. We’ll figure it out. I know what not to do.”

“Hey” Harry frowned. “You have done a good job with your kids. I don’t know if I say that enough.”

“You don’t. Usually you just nag me” Albus smirked. “Come on Dad. Unless you can’t keep up.”

“Fitter than you Albus” Harry replied.

“I’ve had five kids” Albus replied. “It’s a good excuse.”

Harry reached out and took Albus hand, and the two ran at the wall and disappeared through to the platform on the other side. A sleek powder blue art deco train with a streamlined front. Sat steaming, raring to go on the platform. Students were already boarding, hugging their parents tightly. “To Beauxbatons?” A Platform attendant said to Orion, “I’ll take your luggage” he insisted. 

Orion looked at Scorpius who nodded. Orion grabbed the owl cage of the top and shoved in a few belongings into his pockets.

“Right” Albus said smiling, trying to let his emotions overwhelm him.

“Bye Dad” Orion said hugging Albus tightly. 

Albus leaned down and hugged him tightly, “Owl us, if you need anything.”

“Come here” Scorpius said squatting and hugging Orion tightly. “You go be amazing.”

Orion nodded. Scorpius stood up and put his arm around Albus. As Orion hugged his grandparents.

“You can cry you know” Scorpius whispered to Albus.

“I’m fine” Albus sniffed hugging Scorpius. As he watched Orion get almost tackled by Caelum and Castor as they attempted to hug him. Albus chuckled a little. “My little boy..”

Scorpius nodded.

“Dads! We want to run after the train?” Castor begged. 

Albus looked up and down the platform, “Alright. Alright, Just for a little bit” he said sniffing.

“He’ll be good” Harry said reassuringly.

“Can’t have it any worse than I did” Albus admitted with a chuckle. Harry gave him a look, as they watched Orion climb aboard the train waving to them all.

“He looks so grown up in that uniform” Ginny smiled.

“Don’t say that, he’s already growing too fast” Scorpius insisted. The train let out a loud deafening toot. A hiss of steam spread out onto the platform. The wheels began to turn, and it slowly began to sped off. The twins looked up at Albus, who nodded and grinned as they sped after the train. Trying as hard as they could to keep pace with it. 

Albus chuckled and felt Scorpius warm kisses on his cheek. Their son was off on a new adventure.


End file.
